


"Everything Is the Same But..." Sherlock Posters

by WillowGrove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Andy Warhol AU, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, John in a suit, M/M, Sherlock in a jumper, Short!Sherlock, Tall!John, andywarhollock, clothes swap au, everything is the same but AU, height switch au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowGrove/pseuds/WillowGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series began as a response to weeesi's awesome "everything is the same but" au prompt: "where everything’s the same but John wears bespoke suits and Sherlock wears jumpers and jeans". (You may find it <a href="https://weeesi.tumblr.com/post/149512097419/au-where-everythings-the-same-but-john-wears">here</a>.) This seemed so delicious that I had to draw it. Then I had to draw a few others as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clothes Swap AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeesi/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same with better quality at my Tumblr [here](https://willowgrovecreates.tumblr.com/post/149525484802/willowgrovecreates-weeesi).


	2. Height Switch AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With slightly better quality on my Tumblr [here](https://willowgrovecreates.tumblr.com/post/149817833742/this-is-the-second-in-my-series-of-weird).


	3. Andy Warhol AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again based on a prompt from @weeesi's "everything is the same but" extravaganza. Thank you! This was such a fun thing to create!
> 
> Here's the [prompt](https://willowgrovecreates.tumblr.com/post/150192705562/au-where-everything-is-the-same-except-sherlock) with my response.


End file.
